Listy do Syna: 12081982
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria w postaci listów, severitus, należy czytać datami w tytułach


**tytuł: Listy do Syna: 12.08.1982**  
 **betowała: Zilidya :***  
 **opis: lekko angstowo, czasy pre-Hogwart**

 **dla magdy95959**

* * *

 **Hogsmeade, dn. 12.08.1982**

 _Drogi Synu,  
postanowiłem pisać te listy, by wyjaśnić Ci, jak ważnym dla mnie wydarzeniem było Twoje przyjście na świat. Nie jestem zbyt wylewnym człowiekiem i zapewne nic takiego nie usłyszysz ode mnie, gdy będziemy rozmawiać twarzą w twarz, ale chcę, byś wiedział, iż nie mam innego wyboru._

 _Mawiają, iż Azkaban zmienia czarodziejów, ale to nieprawda. Zresztą nie to chcę Ci napisać.  
Nie wiem jak wyjaśnić Ci to, że ja jestem tutaj, a Ciebie wychowują obcy ludzie. Najprościej będzie jednak chyba wprost stwierdzić, iż ludzie nie dzielą się tylko na Złych i Dobrych, ale na tych Zwyczajnych, którzy popełniają także błędy. Ja popełniłem w swoim życiu kilka kardynalnych, które przyczyniły się do obecnej sytuacji. _

_Pierwszym z nich było wybranie nieodpowiedniego towarzystwa już za lat szkolnych, co zmusiło mnie do automatycznego opowiedzenia się nie za Tą Stroną w Wojnie, za którą opowiedziała się Twoja Matka. Lily była idealistką i chyba to, oraz bezgraniczną Dobroć, tak bardzo w niej podziwiałem._

 _Nie o tym jednak miałem pisać._

 _Otóż, w wojnach bywa tak, że Stron jest tyle, ilu biorących w niej udział ludzi. (Mam nadzieję, że nie poznasz tego na własnej skórze.) W tej wojnie przegrałem wszystko, co tylko mogłem. Twoją Matkę, Ciebie i całe moje życie. Ona odeszła pierwsza, zabierając mi Ciebie i chroniąc się przed moją żądzą władzy. Była o wiele mądrzejsza ode mnie, dostrzegając dostatecznie szybko niebezpieczeństwo, a ja zbyt zadufany w sobie, by jej posłuchać, brnąłem w to szaleństwo dalej._

 _Ona teraz nie żyje, a z Nią połowa mojego serca. Sam po prawie roku w Azkabanie wiem, że jedynym, co jest w stanie utrzymać cię przy zdrowych zmysłach, jest cel. Mam swój i to sprowadza nas do Hogwartu, w którym od tego roku rozpoczynam ponownie pracę profesora eliksirów._

 _Wiem, że Wojna na razie jest zakończona, dopóki powód mojej hańby nie odrodzi się na nowo, a wraz z tym faktem, Ty znów będziesz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Z Albusem mamy nadzieję jakoś zapobiec temu, dlatego wciąż znajdujesz się u mugolskich krewnych swojej Matki. Merlin mi świadkiem, że gdy tylko w czarodziejskiej części Wielkiej Brytanii będzie choć trochę bezpieczniej, wrócę po Ciebie i nadam Ci moje nazwisko. Obecnie jednak jest ono tylko wyznacznikiem hańby. Wyłącznie dzięki Albusowi udało mi się uniknąć dłuższego wyroku. A teraz spłacam dług wdzięczności._

 _Tak więc siedzę w jednym z pokoi w Hogsmeade i zastanawiam się jaki jesteś. Choć może powinienem bardziej myśleć o tym jaki będziesz. Lily była piękna. I mam nadzieję, że odziedziczysz po Niej urodę. Podobnie jak intelekt, któremu mało kto potrafił dorównać. Kiedy wspominam nasze wspólne rozmowy, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że choć przez chwilę chciała ze mną dyskutować i sprzeczać się. Różniliśmy się w poglądach, jak tylko dwójka młodych ludzi może. Zresztą, we wszystkim byliśmy jak ogień i woda.  
Nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, jak wspólne wyobrażenia przyszłości doprowadziły mnie do punktu, gdzie mój własny, rodzony syn znajduje się kilkaset kilometrów ode mnie, w obcym domu i nie wie nawet, że istnieję. _

_Jednak, gdy skończysz czytać ten nieskładny list, zrozumiesz, że obaj z Albusem nie mieliśmy wyboru. Czasy są zbyt niebezpieczne. Wielu śmierciożerców jest wciąż na wolności i dlatego wyjechałem do Hogwartu. To jeden z najlepiej strzeżonych obiektów magicznych w naszej części świata. Nie potrafię powiedzieć dokładnie ilu czarodziejów czyha na moje życie. Stąd też nosisz nazwisko po mężu Lily._

 _Ironia losu. Nie cierpiałem Go, a to właśnie On w ostatnich chwilach był dla Niej oparciem.  
Już ranek, świeca dopala się, a ja nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co teraz robisz. _

_Nie wiem czy to, co piszę ma jakiś sens, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz obwiniał mnie o wszystko tak bardzo, jak sam siebie obwiniam. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas – zrobiłbym to._

 _Muszę już kończyć. Za kilka chwil mam stawić się w Hogwarcie i zacząć przygotowywać do nowego roku szkolnego. Pierwszego po Wojnie. Nie wiem, jak wiele dzieci moich ofiar będę uczyć, ale już mam ochotę sięgnąć po Ognistą._

 _Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiesz mnie za alkoholika. Obaj z Albusem nabraliśmy swoistych przyzwyczajeń w ostatnich tygodniach. On ma swoje cytrynowe dropsy, które powoli doprowadzają mnie do szału. A ja Ognistą, która wcale nie sprawia, że staję się spokojniejszy. Jest raczej wymówką do tego, by na chwilę – tę krótką, a tak potrzebną – zapomnieć o całym świecie i zapaść się w goryczy alkoholu. Szkoda tylko, że moja własna gorycz wciąż wypływa na wierzch i niszczy te minuty wytchnienia._

 _Uśmiecham się teraz krzywo, bo przeczytałem ten nieskoordynowany potok słów. To tak niepodobne do mnie – nie zaplanować, co chce napisać Ci w moim pierwszym liście._

 _Oczywiście najważniejsze nie padło._

 _Kocham Cię. Widziałem Cię tylko raz, ale już wiem, że jesteś Moim Życiem i Odkupieniem. Tobie poświęcę te chwile na ziemskim padole._

 _I Przepraszam Cię. Za wszystko, co zrobiłem na tym świecie, a czego będziesz musiał się wstydzić. Postaram się odkupić winy._

 _Kocham i wciąż o Tobie myślę,  
Severus Snape._

 _PS: Kiedy widziałem Cię ostatnio, miałeś śliczne małe stópki i nic nie wskazywało, by Twój nos miał być choć trochę podobny do mojego, co możemy spokojnie uznać za merlinowe błogosławieństwo._

 _Twój kochający ojciec,  
S.S._

Mężczyzna złożył starannie pergamin i włożył go do koperty. Zalakował ją i ukrył w połach czarnej szaty. Potarł czoło, na którym powoli zaczynały pojawiać się pierwsze zmarszczki i wyjrzał za okno. Słońce stało już całkiem wysoko, a rzucony na stałe _Tempus_ , wskazywał kilka minut po szóstej. To nie była pierwsza jego nieprzespana noc, ani ostatnia...


End file.
